


The Taste of Chocolate on Your Lips

by biscuityskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: IwaOi Fluff Week 2020, M/M, Remember to brush your teeth kiddos, Tooth Rotting Fluff, and also tooth rotting ice cream, but like three separate slices, slice of life?? I think???, we watch them grow up :’)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi have grown up together, been through thick and thin together.Wherever they go, it’s always with the other by their side.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	The Taste of Chocolate on Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> For Iwaoi Fluff Week 2020 Day 1, prompts ice cream and “look at me for a second”!

“You know,” Oikawa says to Iwaizumi’s back, his tongue working around the wooden stick in his mouth, popsicle long gone, “Iwa-chan.”

They’re walking home from a long day out in the sun, at the park down the road from where they live. They managed to find enough spare change to stop by the corner store on their way back; Iwaizumi had to lend a bit to Oikawa, but he didn’t even squint when Oikawa asked for “just a small amount, Iwa-chan, please”. 

“You can’t have my ice cream.” Iwaizumi doesn’t even spare him a glance as he responds, eyes trained on the ground where he’s balancing on the curb. 

“That’s not what I was gonna say!” Oikawa screeches, pushing at Iwaizumi’s shoulder until he falls. 

Iwaizumi grabs his wrist to tug him off of the curb as well. “Dummykawa,” he muses, holding Oikawa close only to make sure he has no injuries and then turning back to hop back onto the curb, arms out as he balances. “What _were_ you, then?” 

“Gonna say? I was gonna say that we should still do this when we get old.” 

“Old like... mommy and daddy’s age? Or old like your sister’s age?” 

“More like my sister’s,” Oikawa replies, jumping up back onto the curb and catching up with Iwaizumi. “Though maybe mommy and daddy’s, too.” 

“Okay,” Iwaizumi says simply, a slight shrug of his shoulders his only reaction. 

Oikawa’s grin has him biting down on the wooden stick in his mouth, and he tackles Iwaizumi from behind. “Yay, Iwa-chan agrees!” 

Iwaizumi squawks as he’s unceremoniously shoved to the ground, letting out a grunt when Oikawa falls on top of him. “Get off, Poopykawa!” 

“Iwa-chan! Meanie!” 

“You shoved me!” 

“I did not! That was a hug!” 

“Nuh uh! That was a lot harder than a hug! Come here, I’ll show you what a hug is supposed to feel like!” 

***

To seven year olds in summer, the world is an exciting place full of endless possibilities. 

Ten years later, only some things change. 

They’re walking the same curb, coming home early from school due to there being no club practice. They’re coming from the same corner shop, a popsicle already gone in Oikawa’s hand, the stick all that remains. Iwaizumi’s got one hand in his pocket, the other on the stick where his ice cream is, until he shoves it into his other pocket. It’s not quite warm enough for them to be having ice cream, but it’s not quite cold enough for them to get hot chocolate yet. 

Oikawa’s cheeks are tinged pink from the wind, his nose a cherry red. It’s a bit nippier than he would have expected in mid autumn, and he’s pulled in on himself in lieu of a jacket, which is conveniently laying on his bed at home. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa calls, the wind tearing his words from his lips and making him shiver. 

“It’s too cold for you to have my ice cream,” Iwaizumi replies. 

Oikawa rolls his eyes, only a little upset that Iwaizumi can’t see it. “I already had a popsicle, dumbass. I don’t need your ice cream.” 

“That has never stopped you from asking for it before.” 

“That was during summer!” 

“Exactly,” comes the reply. “Shittykawa.” 

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” 

Oikawa smiles as Iwaizumi’s shoulders shake with quiet laughter. 

“What did you want, Trashykawa?” 

“Is it too much to ask for you to come up with a different nickname?” 

“Yes.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Sure.” 

Oikawa huffs. “I was gonna ask about class today. When we had to tell the teacher what we wanted to do with our lives.” 

“Oh.” Iwaizumi goes silent for a moment. “What about it?” 

“You said that you wanted to help people.” 

“Mhm.” 

A short silence settles between them. 

“Was there something about it that you specifically wanted to talk about?” Iwaizumi asks, finally turning to face Oikawa. 

Oikawa beams at him. “No, I just think it suits you! My Iwa-chan likes to help people, it’s very becoming! What a catch you’ll be for some unlucky bastard!” 

“The _unlucky bastard_ is gonna be the one marrying you, Shittykawa!” 

“Iwa-chan!” 

“Dumbasskawa!” 

“I cannot believe you still don’t have a cute nickname for me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pouts. 

Instead of stepping away like Oikawa thinks he’s going to, Iwaizumi steps closer, unwrapping his scarf from around his neck. “Then again, if they even want to marry you, they’ll probably be well aware of everything about you.” He twines the scarf around a startled Oikawa’s neck, wrapping it up past his ears and nose, arranging it so it covers as much of his cheeks as possible. 

Oikawa inhales deeply once Iwaizumi takes a step back. The scarf is warm, and smells so much like his best friend that his heart is immediately content. 

“Let’s head back, yeah?” Iwaizumi asks, still so close that it has Oikawa’s heart tapping out an unsteady rhythm. The small smile on his lips has Oikawa overwhelmed with the urge to kiss it away, to claim it as his. 

He’s suddenly very glad for the scarf over his mouth face as he flushes a little, nodding and not saying anything. He can’t trust anything that would come out of his mouth. 

“Fuckin dumbass,” Iwaizumi murmurs, wrapping an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders. “Can’t believe you forgot a jacket.” 

***

To those seventeen year olds in autumn, Oikawa wants to send his thanks. It turns out they were each other’s “unlucky bastard”; true to what Iwaizumi had said, the person marrying Oikawa knew all of his flaws and couldn’t care less about them. 

Iwaizumi had given Oikawa a promise ring just out of high school, when they were going their separate ways. It had just felt... right. They didn’t want anyone but each other. 

Now here they are, twenty seven in late spring and to be married in a week. 

They decided to go back over some of the things that remind them of their youth, of all of the days they spent together before they spend the rest of their lives together. 

They’ve just come from the park and stopped at the corner store at Oikawa’s insistence. 

“We can’t well relive our youth without going to one of what is arguably the most pivotal places in said youth,” he had commented, tugging at his fiancé’s hand. 

They walked out short a small amount of change, and Oikawa’s popsicle is already half gone when Iwaizumi comes up behind him and spins him around. 

They sit on the curb, laughing. A lone car travels down the quiet street, the birds singing loudly as the sun dips behind the trees. A comfortable silence rests between them, contented sighs and loving gazes directed at each other every so often. 

“Look at me for a second,” Iwaizumi murmurs quietly, maintaining some semblance of the quiet, a smile gracing his lips. Cinnamon irises meet emerald, and before long Oikawa’s lips are trapped in a kiss that he did not initiate. 

When his heart had tapped out a shaky declaration of affection when he was ten years younger, aching to lean forward and kiss Iwaizumi’s small smirk off of his lips, he could never have guessed that this is how it feels. His heart soars and stomach swoops with every act of romantic endearment between the two of them, and he’s left dizzy when Iwaizumi pulls back from the kiss. 

He only realises that his eyes are still shut when Iwaizumi’s breath fans out across his cheeks and Oikawa doesn’t have his eyes open to see the expression on his face. His eyelids flutter open, and he’s met with his fiancé’s long lashes framing his dark green eyes. 

Oikawa could very easily lose himself in those eyes if only he wanted to. 

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi whispers, and Oikawa’s heart melts. He becomes lightheaded with the sudden rush of adoration that fills him. 

“Hajime,” he replies, eyes crinkling up in a smile. 

“Marry me?” 

Oikawa fully laughs then, tossing himself back on the pavement and tugging Iwaizumi down with him. “Dummy, Iwa-chan. You already asked that question.” 

“Let me ask it for the rest of our lives, Tooru. Let me revel in the fact that you could have had just about anyone, you have so many people at your beck and call, and yet you chose to spend the rest of your life with me.” 

“It’s not necessarily a surprising answer, Iwa-chan. I was already spending all of my days with you, it would just feel wrong if you weren’t there every day.” 

Iwaizumi leans over, caging Oikawa in between his arms, his half-eaten ice cream forgotten in his hand. “Idiotkawa,” he murmurs, and then leans down to kiss him. 

Oikawa giggles into the kiss so suddenly that Iwaizumi pulls back. 

“What?” 

“Remember when we were kids,” Oikawa laughs, “and I said that we should still get ice cream and walk on this damn curb when we were our parents’ age?” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes narrow and then widen with recognition. “Christ, Tooru, that was like twenty years ago!” 

“Yeah,” Oikawa chuckles, threading his fingers into Iwaizumi’s hair. “And look where we are now! We’ve made it this far!” 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and catches Oikawa’s laugh with his lips. “I wouldn’t change anything from the past twenty years, either. Not a damn thing.” 

They kiss again, and again, and once more after that, until any idea of time is lost when the sun finally sets. 

If Oikawa really concentrates, he can taste Iwaizumi’s ice cream on his lips. He finally got some of his Iwa-chan’s ice cream. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/biscuityskies) and here is [the Iwaoi Fluff Week Twitter](https://twitter.com/iwaoifluffweek)


End file.
